Baby Problem's
by Sweet.Mione.Potter
Summary: Hermione is happily married, she and her husband are trying for a baby but what happens when they get a bad news and also when her husband starts showing his true colors pushing her to the arms of her best friend HHr with a lil RLL
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

**A/N:** Ok I take this on the PK forums in the challenge part and I'm going to post in here the response and is also on PK, here is the challenge:

**Hermione is married to some guy (it can be Ron if you would like) and they are trying to have kids. They are unable to conceive and go to a fertility doctor, Harry. Harry discovers Ron is infertile and offers to "help" Hermione conceive a child for her husband by having a secret affair with her. Hermione gets pregnant and before she gives birth, she and Harry realise they are in love. Harry and Hermione should end up together.  
The story should be PG-13 if in here and no higher than R in the fanfics area.  
If you would like you can have Harry and Hermione fake invitro in the **

**Story.**

Chapter one: Bad News

Hermione sat and sighed again as she turned the pages of her photo album. It had been six years since the war had been over; Voldemort dead. Everyone had moved on with their lives and while some of her friends had gotten married, others had chosen different paths with their careers. Not surprising anyone who knew them, the famous trio were all still very close to each other.

Ron HAD however surprised everyone when he started dating Luna and two years they married. Now was playing Quidditch for his favourite team (no surprise there!)

Hermione had opened her own book shop in Diagon Alley, again no real surprise as all her friends knew that she always loved books and loved to be around them. What DID surprise them was when she announced her engagement with her boyfriend of three years; Adam. After one year they too were married and very happy.

Harry on the other hand remained single. He didn't pursue his dream job as an Auror; his marks weren't quite good enough, even with McGonagall's help but instead decide to be a healer; some said it was as a direct result of all the time he had been under Madam Pomfrey's care at Hogwarts. While no-one had expected Harry's career choice, anyone close to him knew he enjoyed helping others.

Hermione and Adam had been trying to have a baby for a little over two years, without success. They had both wanted a child of their own so much, but it was looking more and more as if that may not happen. Hermione and Adam were starting to get annoyed and both silently wondered what or who the problem was.

"We need to see someone." Hermione had told Adam a few days ago.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"A doctor?" Hermione offered and Adam scoffed.

"A healer then. We can go to St Mungos"

"For what? For them to tell us some crap?" Adam replied without looking at her.

"No but at last they can figure out what is wrong with us, why we can't have a child. Adam I have a friend that can help us." Hermione took a sip of her tea and looked at her husband.

He relented with a sigh. "Fine, make an appointment and I will go." Adam was as sure as he could be that HE wasn't the problem, and had wondered long and hard how Hermione would take the news when she realised SHE was the cause.

Hermione grinned and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks, I'm going to owl Harry now and see when he has free time."

Of course that when Harry knew what his best friend needed to see him about, he didn't think twice and owled back immediately telling her he would make time for them that day. It was just after lunch when Adam and Hermione arrived in Harry's office and were greeted by a smiling Harry.

"Is so good to see you again" Hermione said hugging him

"Come on Mione, is not like we don't see each other fairly often." He said grinning.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes "True but you don't see Adam often..."

Adam and Harry shook hands "Adam, Hermione has told me what you wanted to see me about. Once we run some simple tests and some diagnostic charms we can see what we are dealing with." Harry sat in his chair between the two of them.

"Is this something that will take hours? Because I have a meeting today" Adam asked. He and Harry had never developed even a passing friendship, and it was clear Adam did not enjoy being in Harry's office.

"It's very quick," Harry answered "And we should have the results in a few minutes, let's start with you Adam, come with me." Harry took Adam to another room to perform the tests, leaving Hermione alone.

A few minutes later they returned and Harry smiled to Hermione.

"You think I'm the problem, don't you?" she asked worried.

Harry smiled to reassure her. "I don't know Mione but we will know for sure very soon. Why do you ask?" Harry waved his wand and uttered a few incantations, watching the results being transcribed on to a piece of parchment.

"Because Adam thinks it is. He hasn't said anything of course but I feel like I've failed in some way." Hermione sighs

"Don't think like that Mione. We will know for sure in one more minute" Harry performed one last spell and again waved his wand over her.

Hermione returned to his office while Harry examined the results. Adam and Hermione were very quiet, neither of them speaking a word, not until Harry got back, Harry tried to hide his emotions but Hermione could see he didn't look happy.

"So what is the result?" Hermione asked with a sad face.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news. Hermione everything is great with you. It IS possible for you to have children, but," and now Harry looked towards Adam and offered a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry Adam, but you are infertile. You simply CAN'T have children. Ever!"

Adam stood suddenly; he was very angry "Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you sure that the results exams are correct? It CAN'T be me."

"I'm sorry Adam but they are right, I've checked three times and it always comes back with the same answer."

"Is there anything we can do? I mean any treatment?" Hermione asked

"I'm sorry Mione but no, there is anything we can do and even the Muggles doctors won't have anything for this. This is very common and that can happen with everyone. Neither of you should feel as if this is somehow your fault. It simply isn't" Harry gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

Adam didn't say anything, he just left without even saying good bye which left a very sad Hermione, Harry rose from his chair and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for this, I really am and I will do everything to help you with this."

"Thank you Harry, I have to get back to the shop, I will see you around." She kisses his cheeks and left, her eyes lined with sadness and tears

Harry felt very sorry for her. He hated to see her sad and he hated to be the one to give bad news like this. Above all he wanted to help her and he needed to find something, some kind of help that could give her the child that she wanted so much.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Chapter two: Help

Another late night. Another late night alone. Hermione sat silently at home pretending to read as she waited for Adam, She hadn't heard from him for the whole of the day. She had tried to talk to him and though he denied it she knew he was probably mad, mad and confused and who knew what else? In a way Hermione thought it was obvious that Adam would think the problem was with her. She felt rather than knew how something like this could get a man down; attack his ego. She looked at the clock to find it was almost midnight and he wasn't home yet.

She heard the front door open and Adam simply walked in, He looked a mess and Hermione stood, walking towards him.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern touching her expression. "Where have you been? I was very worried." Hermione made a movement as if to gently touch his arm

Adam took a half step back, away from her "I was thinking," He paused a long time before continuing. "Do you think that a guy gets some news like that and is ok with it? I mean REALLY ok? I still think that your _dear _friend is wrong," he said with a sarcastic tone on the 'dear'. "I mean my whole family have kids. How can it be that I have a problem"

"Honey I----"

"Don't Honey me. Four brothers, two sisters, ALL with children. Yet somehow I - - ?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But you heard what Harry said. It just IS. It can happen, it's normal…"

"IT'S NOT NORMAL FOR ME", Adam interrupted. "I bet anything that IF there is a problem, YOU are the one with it, not me. He just didn't want to hurt your feelings"

Hermione sighed. She was trying to be sympathetic to her husband and here he was yelling at her, Harry he wouldn't be yelling at her she thought. Harry would be worried and concerned about her, about how she was feeling.

"Honey I know that this isn't something easy to deal with, but Harry would never do that, never! He wouldn't lie just to spare my feelings"

"Ohhh, dear Harry wouldn't do that? You know what? I hate him, I've never liked him." The veins in Adam's forehead were starting to become noticeable and he was getting angry

"I always known you didn't like him Honey. I can see that, I just don't understand why. Anyway if you are hungry dinner is on the stove and I'm going to bed, I'm tired." To avoid a heated confrontation Hermione turned around and started walking to their room. As she did she could hear Adam saying something under his breath, something she didn't quite hear or understand, but something she knew she wouldn't have liked.

Hermione fell asleep quickly. She was very tired and she didn't want to fight with Adam, He may not believe her but she felt she DID understand why he was angry. But he had no reason to be angry with her. In fact he was acting like a jerk; Harry would never do such a thing.

Next morning Hermione woke to an empty bed and looked for him. One quick glance was all it took to see that Adam hadn't spent the night there; she rose and started getting ready for work. Adam wasn't anywhere in the house and right now if someone had asked she would have told them she couldn't care less where he was. Let him come back when his mood was better.

She owled Luna asking her if she could meet her in the coffee shop for breakfast and gave a brief smile when she got Luna's reply indicating she would. It would be nice to see a friendly face for a change.

It took only a few minutes for Hermione to catch Luna up on what had happened. She had told her everything, especially how Adam had reacted.

"This isn't my place and I know he is your husband Hermione, but Adam is being a jerk,"

"I thought the exact same thing," Hermione confessed, drinking her tea.

"It's a pity you can't prove him wrong," Luna said with a grin.

"What you mean prove him wrong? What are you thinking Luna Weasley?"

"Well if you WERE pregnant that would prove that the problem wasn't with you." Luna suggested.

"You mean me and Adam? But we ….."

"Who said anything about Adam?" Luna quickly asked. Hermione looked at the blonde girl's expression and it slowly dawned on her just what Luna was thinking.

"Are you suggesting that I would have an affair and get pregnant JUST to prove him wrong?" Hermione was in shock

"All that matters Hermione is that you would have the child that you want so much."

Luna's words were on Hermione's mind for the rest of the morning. She couldn't get the idea out of her head no matter how hard she tried. At one point Hermione thought Luna was a little mental by even suggesting such a thing. But Hermione couldn't stop thinking that maybe she had a point in amongst the whole idea.

When finally she managed to escape such thoughts, she saw an owl on her desk waiting for her. Hermione took the letter, slowly opened it and read.

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope that you are ok and that you are feeling much better, anyway I was wondering if you wouldn't like to have lunch with me today and I warn you I won't take a no for an answer. I'm sure that together we will find a solution after all we always did._

_I will meet you at the little restaurant near your shop at 12 O'clock and if you are not there I will drag you out of work. _

_Love_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled. How did Harry know just what she needed? This was something that always surprised her; it was like he could read her thoughts or something. There was no question but that she would meet him there. She needed to talk with him, she always felt better after just talking with him.

Harry arrived to see Hermione sitting already and reading a book. She didn't notice him until he stood before her. He smiled to himself and tried to suppress a laugh as she turned to face him.

"How long have you been here?" she asked as he sat down at the table opposite her

"Just now. Have you ordered?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"No. I was waiting for you." she smiled

"You were reading," Harry corrected her and now he laughed "Mione what book have you got your nose buried into this time?" he asked with a grin.

She sheepishly withdrew the book from her satchel and he saw it was a baby name book.

"Oh" Harry said and his smile ran away "Gee Mione, I'm sorry I..."

"That's okay Harry" she smiled back. "Don't worry about it"

They both fell silent and ordered lunch. He could see that something was bothering or at least she had something on her mind. He didn't know exactly what it was, it was something he couldn't quiet put a finger on. Usually Harry was always able to see what was bothering her before she even had to tell him. Harry thought about making small talk, about his job or Ron or what he had heard about Hogwarts but none of that seemed important.

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked starting to get worried.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking and you wouldn't believe what Luna suggested." Hermione was grinning now

Harry laughed. He knew if it came from Luna it was something he couldn't possibly guess but at least it made her laugh "Ok, go on."

Hermione told Harry what Luna had half suggested earlier that morning. When she had finished she was laughing and even Harry was laughing too. But quickly the laughter became awkward and died. Harry's look suddenly turned very serious,

"You really want a baby badly, don't you?" he asked but he knew the answer already and he gently took the hand that was resting on the table in his own

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I want a family; remember how we used to talk about that?" She sighed and caressed his hand with her thumb "It's not like we HAVE to have a baby but I would love that."

Harry nodded "There may be a way," he said softly. She looked up sharply but he deliberately avoided his gaze.

"But the tests, you - - "

"Triple checked and to make sure I showed the results to other healers."

"But then how - - ?"

"Hermione - - Mione, this is going to sound very weird. Before I say anything I want you to know how much our friendship means. I would never do anything - - "

Hermione cut him off. "Harry I know that. We are close friends. I wouldn't want to lose that."

Harry paused and sighed until finally he let it out.

"Hermione," he whispered. "You can have my child"


	3. Chapter 3: We Have Other Ways

Chapter three: We Have Other Ways

Anyone watching the pair talking, or rather watching Harry talking and Hermione looking shocked would notice that Hermione wasn't listening. Harry was talking softly, quietly and Hermione's head was swimming.

"…. Mione I know you're married, happily even. My thinking now is we would use what Muggles call in vitro. We wouldn't even need to be in the same room when … when… well," He looked at her, not realising her mind was so far away. "Mione I will leave. Here, London, England even, forever. I'll leave so you can be happy with Adam and the baby. Tell him I was wrong or something, I just want to make you happy and well I know how happy the baby would be."

Hermione didn't know what to say. To say he had taken her by surprise was an understatement. Never in a million years would she expect him to suggest something like this. Ok they were best friends, but Harry was willing to give her the child that she wanted so badly, and then leave. Leave his home, his friends, and his own child even.

Finally Hermione knew she had to say something. "I don't know Harry. This is something big. And I don't know if I would be ok about you leaving everything you know behind. And to never see your child?"

"Hermione please I just want to help you, I hate seeing you sad and I hate that you can't have what you always wanted. We are best friends and to be honest I don't know if I will ever going to have a family. I know this baby would be very happy and I think I would be ok about leaving, that would be for the best." Harry watched her sad expression "At last tell me you will think about this."

Hermione sighed "I will think about it, but I can't promise that I will say yes. It's not how I imagined having a family would be, but it's more the thought of you leaving and not meeting your own son or daughter."

"Just think about it, take as much time as you want and need." He kissed her hand and smiles.

They spent the remainder of their lunch talking about other things, but Hermione couldn't forget what Harry was willing to do just to make her dream come true. She knew all of Harry's good qualities, including how brave and noble he could be, but this was too much. Although he hardly mentioned it Hermione suspected Harry wanted a family of his own some day, and now he was willing to give her a child and leave not really caring if he would see the baby or not. Of course she knew that he cared, His offer to leave was to spare her any uncomfortable feelings. He was doing this for HER.

Harry's words echoed within Hermione's mind for the rest of the day. She couldn't help but to feel bad about Harry suggestion. It would be oh so easy to let him solver her problem for her. The thought of him saying goodbye as soon as she was pregnant would break her in two; she didn't like that idea one bit. Maybe she could talk with Adam about adoption or even a donor as Harry suggested. She needed to talk with him and hoped he would be home when she got there.

It was late, almost nine thirty and Adam wasn't home yet, she sighed when she heard the front door been open.

"Adam could you come here, we need to talk," Hermione said not even looking up at him.

Adam didn't say anything; instead he just took a seat on the couch next to her "What you want to talk about?"

"Well I was thinking –, "Hermione started and was surprised that even though she had rehearsed this so many times, it was still hard to talk to Adam about it. "I think that we could adopt, I mean there are lots of kids that need a family." She said looking at him, hopefully.

"No, I don't want that! We would never really know what sort of magic the kid would have. Hermione he could turn out to be evil, no way."

Hermione sighed again "What about a Muggle child then?"

"No, my child will be a wizard or a witch not a Muggle."

Hermione was starting to get annoyed. He shot down every suggestion she made; nothing was good enough for him "What about if we talked about using a donor, the medical term is artificial insemination?"

Adam looked at her like she was crazy, actually as if he realised for the first time he didn't even really know her. "Are you INSANE? Do you know what you are saying, what you are willing to do? You really expect me to allow you to have someone else's a kid like you're some kind of a WHORE?" he asked in shock

Hermione's mouth fell open and simply stayed there. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, or more importantly what Adam had just called her.

"I was trying to help and you know what? I've had enough of this. Nothing is good enough for you." Hermione got up from the couch and stormed towards the bedroom.

"Look who is talking, Miss Perfection"

Hermione thought she could easily hex, but instead decided it would be safer for all concerned if she got away from the house. She thought she could go to her parents house, or possibly even to Ron. She knew she couldn't stay there or she WOULD end up hexing him.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting at home silently, in deep thought as he went over every word and gesture they exchanged at lunch. He thought of course that when he made the offer to help he hadn't thought it fully through. In one way he knew his suggestion was medically feasible; he knew what he was talking about, he wasn't however sure how Hermione would take the offer. The offer to leave forever was meant genuinely.

Harry wanted a family of his own, but knew that is something he would never have; he never found the right girl. 'Not true,' he HAD found the right girl, but he just couldn't have her, so why not make Hermione happy by giving her the child she wanted so much.

He closed his eyes and remembered some of his past dates with other girls. He consciously and subconsciously kept keep comparing them to Hermione No one was her, and that's why his past relationships never worked. Now he was willing to give her a baby and leave. Leave her forever and never see her again, but knowing somewhere he had a child, and so did Hermione.

"How could I be so stupid to even say it? How could I leave her, or leave our child with that git of a husband of hers, even if he does think it is his?" He asked himself.

There was a soft sound and Harry looked up to see Hermione standing before him with a travel bag and a very sad face. Without thinking he rose and hugged her. Neither needed to talk, Harry could tell she must have had a fight with her husband. He could tell just by looking at her.

"What happened?" he asked while running his hands up and down on her back.

"I was trying to give him other options, in order to have a child; adoption or even a donor, but he didn't like anything I said. He got mad when I mentioned donation and called me a whore." She said with her head on his chest.

Harry stepped away from her slightly to look at her "He called you what?" he asked starting to get angry."

"Harry, it's ok. I know that he is just upset and that's why I decided to not stay there, He needs some time to cool off. I was wondering if I could stay here with you."

"Hermione it's not ok! He has no right calling you that. Does that bastard even know how lucky he is to have someone as wonderful as you? Someone that is willing to do everything in the world to make him happy?" Harry was caressing her cheek with his thumb "And of course you can stay here."

"Thanks Harry, you are so sweet." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"Are you hungry?" Harry whispered in her ear with his arms still around her.

Hermione just nodded. She always felt so safe and loved when she was in his arms and she loved how Harry was always so sweet and understood her. Adam wasn't like that at all, and she could count the number of times she felt safe in Adam's. Harry was always there for her no matter what, and would always be there, every time she needed him.

"Then sit and I will make something for us to eat" He said "By the way you can put your things on my room, I will sleep in here,

He said looking at his couch.

"No, Harry I can't do that, it's your house …"

"It's my house, and because it is YOU can take the bedroom and the bed. I'll sleep on the couch, and don't worry about me. If you feel it will make you feel better you can take a relaxing bath," he added cutting off her protests.

She smiled and picked up her bag. She went to his room to put her things away and take the bath Harry suggested while Harry was in the kitchen making dinner for them, she couldn't help but smile that from what could have been an explosive fight only an hour before she was now feeling very happy to be there with Harry.

Harry on the other hand had a huge grin. Of course he didn't like the situation that caused Hermione come to him, but he liked the idea of her staying with him however briefly it would be. He also liked the idea of her things been in his room or even in his closet next to his. He prepared something he hoped would help take her mind off her worries, all the while knowing she was just a few steps away.


	4. Chapter 4: Moments

Chapter Four: Moments

Dinner was ready and Harry was only waiting for Hermione to return from changing after her bath. Her unexpected appearance at his front door had turned into an offer for her to stay for a few days, an offer she quickly accepted. But now she walked down the stairs, into the living room and saw Harry in the kitchen. Dinner smelt too good not to check out immediately. She entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Harry this smells so good." Adam never cooked at home and for somebody to have gone to this much trouble for her was a pleasant surprise.

Harry turned around and had to stop his mouth from falling open at the sight of her. Hermione wouldn't have agreed that she was wearing anything fancy; in fact she was dressed very casually in a pair of black shorts and a baby blue tank top. She stood in the kitchen in her bare feet and had let her hair so that it the soft brown curls fell about her face. Harry only recovered from his trance like state when he heard her giggles.

"Is this too much for the great Harry Potter?" she asked in a teasing voice although complimented by how silly he had reacted.

"Mione, I have to say that you look amazing in everything you wear." He walked to her and kissed her cheek making her blush "Now sit down and while I serve up."

"What are we having?" she asked

"Something terrible, something you'll hate," he jokingly replied.

"It's Italian I can smell it. And I know that YOU know Italian is my all-time favourite."

He sat the Veal Parmagna before her and it looked every bit as good as anything she had ever ordered from a restaurant.

Soon they were eating and Harry was making small-talk, talking about almost everything and nothing, but Hermione decided she needed to ask a question.

"Harry can I ask you something?" she asked looking deep into his eyes.

Harry just nodded and after silently held his breath. The way she had asked let Harry know she was going to ask something serious.

"Why did you make the offer? If I remember well I know that you always wanted a family of your own Harry and I saw the look on your face when you realised I might never have one."

Harry shrugged.

"And today when you said that you knew that you would never have a family, that threw me. I'm wondering why you said that."

Harry put the glass he had been holding back down on the table "Hermione you know very well how my last relationships went. We both know any girl is too blinded by being with the world famous Harry Potter, and not me. I wouldn't want someone to just be attracted by my fame."

"Harry, I'm sure not EVERY girl is like that. I know you WILL meet the girl for you." She affectionately squeezed his hand.

"You're right Mione, not EVERY girl is like - - ."

"And?" she prodded, forcing Harry to continue.

"Maybe I have already met the one for me - - ."

"Do I know her?" Hermione asked quickly and Harry paused before answering.

"No, you don't."

"Well- - ?"

"She's no longer available. Before I could act another guy stepped in and won her heart."

Hermione frowned slightly and resumed eating, thinking it was probably best to change the subject. She didn't want to make him sad, especially as he was doing her such a big favour. After dinner was over Hermione insisted on cleaning up, but Harry tried to prevent her by stating that she was his guest. When that didn't work he next made up an excuse that he only ever cleaned up the Muggle way; without magic. This only had the effect of Hermione turning it into a game, and she insisted. Halfway through (Harry washed, Hermione dried) Hermione in a friendly mood splashed Harry slightly, and he laughed and splashed her back. Minutes later they were splashing each other like children and the kitchen looked as if a small war had taken place.

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from her. Here she was laughing like nothing bad had ever happened to her, as if she didn't have any worries in the world, yet and almost saturated from head to toe. She was the most beautiful person that Harry had ever known, and right now he just wanted to kiss her, but he also knew he couldn't. Harry fought with himself to get a grip on his emotions so as to not do anything that would ruin their friendship.

Hermione was laughing and mopping up the now drenched kitchen bench with her wand (she argued cleaning up the mess made by cleaning meant she could use magic) while at the same time trying to remember the last time she and Adam had fun like this. The answer shocked but didn't surprise her; never! Never had something as silly as cleaning after dinner turned into a water fight. They never laughed like Harry and Hermione just did. She was even starting to wonder what she saw in him to marry him.

The kitchen now back to normal, and Hermione's drying charm meant they were dry again. Harry walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He was watching a movie when Hermione sat beside him and then snuggled up closer to him to be more comfortable. Without either even noticing he had put one arm around her back and was absent-mindedly running his fingers through. Harry could feel her really relaxing into him.

"Are you ok?" he asked almost whispering when he realised what he was doing.

"I'm fine, actually better like this." She snuggled even closer to him and sighs contently.

Harry smiled at her reaction and kissed the top of her head. This was like a dream come true for him. Neither needed to talk, they were just together and feeling great. Hermione was in Harry's arms and together they watched TV. When the movie ended it was late, and Hermione was already asleep, still on the couch next to Harry. He looked at her and gently started to wake her up by caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Mione, the movie is over. You should go to bed." He whispered in her ear but Hermione didn't move.

Harry smiles and kissed her cheek "Mione wake up sleepy head or you are going to miss classes and Snape has a potions exam first period."

Hermione jumped, startled and sat up very quick only to see Harry laughing. She frowned and hit him with a cushion "You are such a git."

Harry was still laughing at the sight of her reaction but she looked so cute when she was mad "Come on Mione I needed to wake you up and well that was the first thing that came to my mind."

She couldn't help but smile as she watching him laughing "You're just lucky I like you Harry or you would be dead now."

Harry smiled and hugs her "Well that makes two of us glad that you like me then. Now off to bed. You are tired and it's late." He kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams Mione."

Hermione kissed his cheek in return "Sweet dreams Harry."

She changed into a pair of her pyjamas and made herself comfortable in his bed. Sighing contently she felt very happy, but a yawn told her she should be asleep again soon. Instead of sleeping she was tossing and turning. Hermione knew why she couldn't sleep; persistent thoughts were running through her head. It felt like something was missing, and she knew it wasn't Adam. This would be the first time in a long time that she slept alone.

In the living room Harry was having the same problem. He couldn't sleep, but instead of tossing about he lay in place, starting at the ceiling. Unlike Hermione, Harry knew why he couldn't sleep. He missed having Hermione in his arms and he missed having his arms around her.

"Great," he thought to himself. "That wasn't the first time she was ever in my arms, and I normally sleep like a log." But this WAS the first time that she was sleeping just a few feet away from him after having been in his arms for a few hours. He turned over and flung a pillow over his head, this was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 5: Got It Bad

**AN:** Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews, they mean a lot to me and here it is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and tell me what you think

Chapter Five: Got It Bad

Hermione was trying not to giggle as she watched Harry sleeping on the couch. Actually he was less sleeping than balancing precariously on the edge and was very close to falling completely. His hair was messier than it normally was, but Hermione knew she loved his messy hair. She was sorely tempted to scare him half to death, but decided only at the last second that she couldn't do that to him. He looked so peaceful as he slept and she didn't want to wake him up.

She decided that she would at last make breakfast since he was still asleep, especially after last night's sumptuous dinner. Besides it was the least she could do after all he had done for her. Some minutes later Harry started to stir, to the smell of pancakes, toast and coffee.

He woke, not really thinking or caring that he was only wearing his boxer shorts and he put his glasses on. Running a hand through his messy hair, he smiled when he saw Hermione in the kitchen. She was cooking pancakes and had her back to him whilst she was humming some happy tune. Harry saw she had already showered and dressed for the day.

Slowly he walked behind her and whispered in her ear "Good morning. This smells really good"

His words made Hermione jump, and Harry laughed at her reaction. Hermione turned around, and gave Harry a not too subtle hit on the arm.

"That wasn't funny, you scared me Harry." Hermione was trying to give every indication that she was serious, but the glint in her eyes showed Harry the truth. She wasn't really mad at all.

Harry smiled "This smells really good, but you didn't need to do this," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"It was the least I could do. So sit, eat and then shower." She took a seat at the table opposite him.

"When did you get here?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Bossy Mione!" Harry was laughing and Hermione laughed in response.

"And you love it," she said.

Luckily Harry didn't say the first thing that came to his mind.

They sat and ate breakfast together as they talked about what they were going to do during the day. Of curse Hermione had to go to work, but it was Harry's day off and he planned to meet with Ron. Harry had already decided that they would all meet up together at her bookshop so they could escort her back to Harry's flat. Harry remarked that it would be like the old days.

Hours later Hermione was back in her bookshop. She was so busy with paper work and customers that her mind hadn't had a chance to think back to Adam and their argument. Hermione couldn't believe that this much paperwork could appear almost out of nowhere. The good thing was that she was in a very good mood so she didn't mind that much.

Meanwhile Harry was talking with Ron at a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. He told Ron everything that had happened since Adam and Hermione had been told their terrible news. Harry told Ron about his offer, and finished by mentioning the time he and Hermione had spent last night and this morning.

"I'm telling you if I see that bloody git I will make sure to remind him with who he is playing with," Ron said at lunch with Harry. "How DARE he insult her? He is bloody lucky he even has her at all." Ron was almost yelling, and his face was red. Harry could see that Ron was really mad.

"I know mate but Hermione said that it was ok, I mean she doesn't want anyone to get in the middle of this. You know her, she wants to handle this on her own and you know how that git hates both of us." Harry was starting to play with the napkin.

"I know, but better not show his face around here I will want to kick his lucky arse."

Harry nodded.

"I never did like him," Ron confessed, to no-one's surprise, but Harry remained silent.

Ron was starting to calm down after a few minutes and turned to his friend. "But it looks that you made her forget about what happened to her."

Harry blushed a little "I'm just being a friend mate, though I have to admit that is great to have her staying with me for a few days. I felt so happy; I can't really describe how I was feeling just to see her laughing, and to have her briefly in my arms was just great." Harry had a dreamy look that would give Luna a run for her money.

"Yeah mate, you got it bad, you are starting to look like my wife." Ron could always tell Harry's feelings towards their female best friend.

"Talking about your wife, its better she think twice before giving any advice to Hermione"

"Come on mate you know that she only ever says what she is thinking. This time was no different. Now you tell me something. Did you made the offer because of what Luna said or because you had thought about it?" Ron was looking at Harry with great interest.

"I admit I thought about it myself after Hermione left my office, but I have to say that Luna in a way helped me to consider my thoughts carefully. I also admit that it will hurt to leave her and the baby, but - - " Harry was looking down at his lap.

"But?"

"But if it would be easier for her and Adam to raise the child without me, then I WOULD leave."

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, it is easy to see that you still love her. I guess in some way having a child would be some kind of a dream for you. But mate, the idea of you leaving her and the baby; that would break your heart."

Harry just nodded. He knew that Ron was right, when he said he would leave he wasn't thinking but he said that in a way to make her at least consider the offer rationally. Now, after thinking it all over, and after having her so close to him, he was sure he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Come on mate, let's pay her a visit, I need to tease her a little." Ron said smiling.

They paid for their coffee and together they made their way to Hermione's book shop. She was in her office sorting the paper work when her door opened with such force that it could have take the door off its hinges.

"Where were you last night?" Adam demanded standing and glaring in front of her desk.

"I was at a friends house and I'm not coming back home until you cool off, Adam I don't want another fight and I don't want to get mad at you." She spoke calmly and softly without looking up at him.

Adam went to her and grabbed her arm roughly pushing her into a standing position "You were at HIS house weren't you? Every time something happens you run straight to you lover's house"

"He isn't my lover, he is my best friend and I go to him because he understands me better than my own husband does. He is always there for me when I need him and he would NEVER hurt me," she replied, glaring at him.

Adam increased his already firm grip on her arm and even though he knew he was starting to hurt her he didn't back off. "He IS your lover, you slept there and you spend too much time with _dear_ Harry"

"You are hurting me Adam, let me go," Hermione said trying to remove arm away from his grip.

"No, not until you admit it!" He pushed her against the far wall of her office.

"I WON'T admit it because it isn't true! He isn't my lover, he is my best friend." She felt him starting to tighten his grip on her even more. "You are HURTING me."

"ADMIT IT" he yells.

"FINE! HE IS MY LOVER, HAPPY?" she spat back at him. She didn't think anyone would believe that, after all it wasn't true, but Adam's look revealed it was what he wanted to hear.

Adam was mad as hell and was getting ready to slap her when he felt rather than saw someone pushing him away from her. Harry and Ron had just arrived in the moment when Adam raised his hand and Harry pushed him away from Hermione, up against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO EVEN THINK ABOUT HITTING HER?" Harry screamed. "I'M TELLING THAT IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU. STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Harry yelled at him, his fist clenched, ready to strike at the smallest movement from Adam.

Harry let Adam go, before his temper took control but he still had his wand pointed at him.

"Be careful because I will keep an eye on you" Ron told Adam, and Adam, seeing he was outnumbered, scampered off.

Hermione was nursing her arm, but allowed Harry to gently and slowly examine it. He raised her sleeve with great care and could see a purple bruise. He touched it lightly and Hermione winced.

"Bloody git, I can't believe he did this to you," Ron said looking at the bruise.

Harry didn't say anything at all. He pointed his wand at the bruise and incanted a few spells. The bruise remained but the pain started to abate immediately.

"Done. It will still hurt a little for a while and your arm will be a little sore," He said looking at her.

He could see that she wasn't going to cry, she just looked so miserably sad. Sadder beyond belief. "I never thought that he would do something like this, I never thought that he would even think of hitting me."

"Well I never thought he would either and I don't want to imagine what would have happened if we didn't arrive when we did. Harry hugged her warmly.

"If he EVER touches one hair of your head Hermione I would hunt him down even if it would take me all my life," Ron said and hugged her too.

"Thanks guys. Thank you so much for always been there for me," Hermione said looking at her two best friends with a sweet look.

Harry and Ron just smiled weakly and hugged her again. Deep down they were both still fuming, Ron had always felt as if Hermione was like a sister to him, and anyone that messed with her messed with him as well. The famous Weasley temper was right at the fore. Still, Ron couldn't believe that Adam was really going to hit her.

Harry's temper was simmering on the surface, but approaching exploding point below. He was mad because he loved her. He loved her so much that the thought of getting there seconds later; not being able to stop him, - - - . Harry wouldn't let anyone hurt her. No one would hurt the woman he loved, and Adam was going to pay for what he did, as well as what he almost did.


	6. Chapter 6: Do I Have Feelings For Him?

**A/N: **First I want to thank to everyone that has been reading this and for the great reviews also for the support that you are giving me. I want to thank my friend Craig for the amazing and huge support he keeps giving me with this ffc, thank you so much

Chapter Six: Do I Have Feelings For Him?

Another evening saw Hermione and Harry together under the same roof. Hermione was taking another long bath and Harry sat on the couch smiling; thinking he couldn't care less about the excess hot water bill. Let her use all the hot water in the world if she likes, if it means she stays right where she is.

Harry's smile couldn't hide the fact that he was still very mad at what happened to her. He was afraid he knew exactly what he would do if he saw that git again and it wouldn't be pretty. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, still barely believing her so called husband had almost hit her and Harry suspected this thought would remain on his mind for a very long time. All the 'what ifs' continued to run around his tired brain. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione was sitting next to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Harry I think I know what is going through your mind, I'm ok."

"But - - ."

"I'm ok. I may well have done something awful if you and Ron hadn't arrived in time. But for now I'm ok, and so very thankful for your help," She said running a hand through his hair.

"I can't get it out of my mind Mione. He already hurt you and he was ready to - - ." Harry looked at her "What happened for him to get that mad?"

Hermione took a long deep breath and started telling him what happened as well as what Adam wanted hear her confess to. This all made Harry even madder at Adam and he couldn't believe that he made Hermione say something so obviously untrue.

"Sometimes I still wonder what you saw in him to marry him in the first place." Harry said. "Do you hate me for thinking that?"

"No Harry, I could NEVER hate you, and you're only thinking the same thing I am. But the truth is he was different then. He was very sweet, caring. He understood me, he would do anything to make me smile. Who knows, I think that after we got married he started to change. He isn't that caring anymore and he doesn't appear to care anymore when I have a problem. This news about not having children only made him worse" Hermione was looking at her hands "Maybe I was a prize to him all along. Maybe he is only now showing who he truly is."

Harry wrapped his arms affectionately around her shoulders "Why do you think you were a prize?"

"Adam never liked you or Ron, he pretended he did but I knew better, I think that he saw me like a prize somehow since you two in a way always managed to keep other boys away from me. Maybe he thought if he could have me, then that meant he would have won and in a way you two would have lost me." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"If he knew you at least a little he would know that you would never leave your friends, I can't believe that he did that. Mione you aren't a prize, you are the most wonderful person that I have ever known and any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. That git doesn't know how lucky he is." Harry kissed her forehead and tightened a little the grip around her.

"And you are the most amazing and caring guy that I know Harry. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You are the kind of guy that would never hurt the person he loves." She looked up at him.

Brown eyes met green eyes, and they locked right away, Harry started to caress her cheek with his hand, lost in her brown eyes and he knew if he stayed like that he would lose all the control and kiss her.

Hermione was tracing his face with her fingers. Se couldn't believe that she never really noticed how sweet and cute he was. She did however know that she would have to force herself to stop, or something could happen and she didn't want that. Still, she just couldn't make herself look away from him.

"_Do I have feelings for him? No I can't; I mean he is my best friend and I'm married. Any anyway he said he likes some other girl. Yet if I don't like him why I'm not able to look away from him?"_ Hermione was thinking to herself.

"_Ok I have to stop this before I lose my mind and kiss her, that can't happen but why I don't turn around? God she looks so cute like that I just want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her. Get a grip Potter she is married for god's sake."_ His hand was still caressing her cheek.

"_I never felt like this with Adam"_ she traces his lips with a finger _"I wonder how it would be to kiss those lips. For god's sake Hermione you shouldn't be thinking about kissing your best friend you are MARRIED" _she kept tracing his lips.

Harry's breath was caught in his throat, she was tracing his lips with her two fingers and he knew he needed to stop this. He would love to kiss her but she was married and he couldn't do that to her. He kissed her forehead and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to make dinner." And with that he went to the kitchen.

Hermione was feeling empty, his arms weren't around her and she didn't have him next to her. She sighed and looked down. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she almost kissed her best friend.

A few years ago she decided she would stop liking; him actually she would stop loving him. After all he never showed any signs of liking her back so she never told him her feelings. And then Adam came into her life and swept her off her feet. She fell in love with Adam and Harry was out of her mind at last when it come to any romantic feeling. But now those feelings were starting to come back again, Hermione found she was continually comparing Adam to Harry and Harry was always winning.

Harry couldn't concentrate on cooking. At the moment he kept running over in his mind what could have happened if he didn't look away from her. Of course they would have kissed but would she run away after that? Would she say she was sorry? There were too many questions right now and he didn't know the answers.

He went to the living room "Mione can we order something? I'm not in the mood to cook"

Hermione looked at him "Sure, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Pizza or Chinese"

She was biting her lower lip in concentration and Harry couldn't stop the smile that came to him. She always looked like that when she was thinking and he had to admit that she looked very cute.

After a little they jointly decided they would have pizza and Harry ordered her favourite, without even having to ask. Once more they were having a great time together. After eating they watched a movie and just as they did the evening before Hermione snuggled close to him, Harry, without thinking, started to play with her hair while they watched some nameless movie and both knew that they may have a difficult time getting to sleep that night.

True to this thought, both DID have trouble falling asleep. Hermione kept turning and trying to find a position to sleep even though Harry's bed was quite comfortable. She even wrapped her arms around the extra pillow but nothing felt right.

"Not again, last night I could handle this but not today. Why can't I sleep?" she asked to herself. "For god's sake I know why, I can't sleep because I'm not in Harry's arms that's why"

She got up and went to the living room. She walked slowly since she didn't know if Harry was sleeping or not, she found him sitting on the lounge, looking at the window.

"Harry are you awake?" She almost whispered

He turned to look in her direction "Yes, what are you doing up?"

She walked to him and sat on the end of the couch "Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Couldn't sleep either." He looked at her and then looked at his hands "Wanna sleep here?"

Hermione smiled "You don't mind?"

"No. Besides we can always talk if we can't sleep."

Hermione placed herself right next to him and snuggled close. Harry wrapped both arms around her and kissed her forehead. Her head was rested on his chest and she was feeling very relaxed.

"Now try to sleep." He whispered.

Not long later both managed to sleep very peacefully. They both found the key to their sleeping problems, the bigger problem was going to raise its head when Hermione returned back home. How would they cope with that? But right now they were just enjoying each others company and both would agree nothing was better than that.


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews, I'm sorry for just posting now but I was with some problems and I couldn't post before so here it is the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it

Chapter Seven: Decisions

A few days having passed and Hermione was still living with Harry. Another thing that hadn't changed was that they both discovered neither could sleep each night, Hermione would usually go to Harry after tossing and turning for hours and once snuggled up in his arms she would fall asleep in no time. On the sidelines Ron was enjoying this present arrangement, knowing that if they stayed the way they were Harry wouldn't be able to control himself and would kiss her, Harry on the other hand didn't think any of this was amusing.

Luna and Hermione had met almost daily at lunch. The blonde girl knew what was going on as Hermione was confiding in her more and more. Luna couldn't help but advise Hermione to leave her husband; not only because of what Adam had done to her but also because she could see and feel that Hermione was falling for Harry again.

Hermione still hadn't made a decision about what if anything to do about Harry's offer to assist her have a child. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, but she knew that after what Adam had done, how he had hurt her had affected her greatly. If Adam could do that to her when nothing WAS going on between her and Harry, she didn't want to imagine what could happen if the baby looked a little like Harry. Just a small child with green eyes would be enough she though to make Adam go completely over the edge. This more than anything was probably the thing that was making her think a lot about Harry's offer but also she wasn't sure about her marriage anymore. These last days that she had spent in Harry's house were among the best of her life. She was feeling so loved and happy that she couldn't even think about going back home, even if she had to.

Luna snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's eyes and it had the effect of bring Hermione back from her thoughts.

"Gee I know that you have a lot on your mind but could you at last pay some attention?" Luna smiled sweetly. "After all we were talking about your life here." Luna said with a smile.

"I know I was just thinking," Hermione replied. "I mean you know why I married Adam, I WAS in love with him, but now after all this - - - I'm starting to have doubts." Hermione looks down.

"Hermione I never liked him, Remember what you said about him looking like he was trying to have you as a prize? Well I think that you were right. Remember that after a couple of months of marriage he was starting to not care about you?" Luna said.

Hermione just nodded "See there you go. No one who really loves a person would do or say what Adam did. I couldn't see Harry doing that." Luna knew about Harry's feelings towards Hermione.

"But Harry is a great guy, when he loves someone he really loves." Hermione sighed and looked down "And he loves this girl but she has been taken."

Luna just wanted to smack Hermione's head so she could see what was staring her right in the face. Wasn't Hermione supposed to be the brightest witch of their age? Luna was starting to think that they were wrong.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Luna asked.

"No, we didn't talk about her that much. Just that he can't have her." Hermione was still looking down so she didn't notice the smirk on Luna's face.

"You like him, don't you?"

She looked up at Luna "I don't know, I mean I feel amazing when I am with him and I'm starting to think that I'm falling for him again but I don't know after all I AM still married"

"To a bloody jerk if you ask me! Hermione you have to decide what you want, you have to decide who you are truly happy with. You can't stay in a marriage if you don't love that person. It's not good for you honey and you should run after the person that makes you happy." Luna was looking into Hermione's eyes, she wanted her friend to see that she meant what she said.

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Luna's points. She knew that she would have to make her own decisions. This time in her life it was all about decisions and feelings. She couldn't live in an unhappy marriage and she didn't want to bring a child in that.

For the rest of the day Hermione was still thinking about what Luna had said, she was in her office thinking when someone knocked gently. He walked in and Hermione picked her wand and points at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked pointing her wand at Adam

"I came here to talk, I'm sorry for what I did babe but I was mad that you left the house without even telling me where you were going. I knew that you went to him so I got even madder." Adam was walking slowly towards her.

"No, for the first time you showed who you truly are. For the first time you let the real Adam come out. You always saw me like a prize didn't you? The one thing that you wanted to take away from Harry and Ron?" Hermione stood fixed with her wand still pointed at him.

"Its not true Hermione, I love you"

"You changed, before we got married you would do everything to be with me or to even to make me smile. After a few months you started not caring about me and then when the news about the baby come out you just went down and showed your true colours." Hermione decided she was going to tell him everything that was on her mind.

"Babe I was busy with my work and well about the baby you know how something like that can bring a guy down." Adam stepped carefully, trying to reach her.

"No, you weren't busy, you just lost interest. After all you already HAVE me so why keep trying to keep my interest in you? The news about the baby I understand, but I was the one trying to make you see that I understand what something like that could do to a guy. Instead you almost hit me. You caused a bruise on my arm and forced me to say something that wasn't true." Hermione stepped back, keeping the distance between her and Adam.

"Honey I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you sweetie and I want to have another chance with you."

"I'm sorry Adam but I have had enough of this. I'm the one that doesn't want another chance. This marriage never worked and I'm tired of fooling myself, I'm tired of getting all the blame and above all that I'm tired of being unhappy." She was looking at him and could see that he was starting to get mad.

"It was HIM, wasn't it? HE told you to leave me? That bastard wants you for himself he can't admit that he lost and that I'm the one that has you." His fists where clenched and he started to move menacing toward her.

"So that's what I am for you? A bloody prize, I always knew it, and for your information Harry didn't say anything, I just thought a lot about this and I don't want to be with you anymore. I want a divorce."

Adam was mad and couldn't believe what he just heard "YOU WANT WHAT?"

"Yes, I want a DIVORCE!" She yelled the last word leaving no doubt as to what she wanted.

"YOU WON'T HAVE IT, YOU ARE MINE AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN" Adam continued to walk towards her, looking as if he was ready to hit her again.

Harry stepped quickly between Hermione and Adam, and he punched Adam once in the face.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU THE LAST TIME YOU WHERE HERE?" Harry shouted as his wand was pointed at him "I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR. YOU ARE NOT TO COME AFTER HER AGAIN"

Adam slowly got up from the floor. His nose was bleeding "You stay out of this" Adam said looking at Harry.

"When it comes to Hermione I won't stay out of this. Try being a man and stand up to someone your own size! I think Hermione has made herself clear, so leave before I kick your arse." Harry's fists were ready to hit Adam's face again.

Adam glared at Hermione "This isn't over yet."

Harry grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out of the door "I think it is and this time STAY AWAY FROM HER." Harry slammed the door and went to Hermione.

Hermione smiles at him "Thanks once again, I was ready to hex him"

Harry hugged her "I know you were, I just wanted to take the chance to hit that git first," Harry said and looked t her "Don't feel guilty about anything. You deserve to be loved"

Hermione was caressing his cheek "I know and so do you, I just wished I hadn't married him. Now I see the mistake I made."

Harry was tracing her lips with his finger "Everyone makes mistakes, we learn with them."

She kisses his chin "Yeah, we do and I think that I've learnt a lesson this time."

Harry was starting to lean down, her lips were only inches from his. "So did I"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, Harry's arms were around her waist, they could feel each others breath and their lips were almost touching. They knew that there was no turning back after this, they will cross the line and after that everything would change. Their lips were just ready to touch each other, so close that he could feel her tongue when she licked her lips.


	8. Chapter 8: Revalations

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for all the support also I'm sorry for taking so much time to update but here it is the next chapter, hope you all like it

Chapter Eight: Revelations

Harry and Hermione's eyes were locked on each other, and their lips inched slightly closer. As much as he wanted to, Harry had never kissed Hermione's lips. Up to now it was affectionate pecks on the cheek, although at breakfast the other morning he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek that shifted to a playful yet sensual kiss on the nape of her neck. Harry was surprised he had done that, but even more surprised how Hermione seemed to melt when he kissed her there. She had held his cheek with her hand as she had fallen into him. This time would be better. They inched even closer. This time it would be the kiss he always wanted to give her.

Ron chose THAT moment (of all moments!) to run breathlessly into Hermione's office; having seen Adam scuttling away as fast as his legs would carry him. Harry felt he could almost curse Ron and a very embarrassed Hermione was thinking about hexing him through to the NEXT millennium. Ron saw at an instant what he had interrupted and was considering how mercilessly he would tease Harry in private.

On the other hand Hermione later told Luna everything that had happened. They discussed the situation in a rational adult manner and then later giggled like schoolgirls. Luna was thrilled with the whole situation and knew that it would only be a matter of time until Harry and Hermione were together. Luna couldn't wait for that.

A month passed and with mutual silent agreement Hermione was still living with Harry. To all intents and purposes they acted like a couple, yet Harry's so longed for kiss on the lips still hadn't eventuated. Instead he was at great pains to give Hermione as much room as possible. Speaking of room, the sleeping arrangements had been settled by Hermione deciding Harry couldn't remain on the couch. Instead she insisted (yes, insisted!) Harry and herself share the only bed in the house. The slept together as they had before, simply together yet not "together"

Harry was at work and Hermione was enjoying a well earned day off but instead of relaxing she was cleaning the entire house from top to bottom. Although never messy Harry's house was in need of a woman's touch to make it look that much better. And now that it was practically her home as well (Harry had told her to consider it as such) she was enjoying the impromptu spring clean in 'their' bedroom. Sorting through the closet Hermione found an unmarked wooden box. Blowing off the dust she opened it to find what was obviously Harry's personal reminders; pictures and knick-knacks. She went to replace the box exactly where it was but as she did a letter fell out. She picked the letter up and was replacing it in the box but before she could it had captured her attention.

The letter was unaddressed but she could see Harry's handwriting, and it looked much neater than anything she had ever seen in Harry's writing before.

_My love_

_I know that this is probably the stupidest thing that I ever done, but I need to tell you how I feel for you, I know that I won't be able to tell you this face to face so I thought that it would be the best way._

_You see I'm in love with you, I've ALWAYS been in love with you and have known that for some time. I never had the courage to tell you, I know that you must be thinking that's stupid; after all I've faced dark wizards, dragons and even sea people and yet I'm not able to tell you my feelings. The thing is that I'm afraid of your reaction, I can see so clearly you running away from me at the thought of how much I care for you. I know you would say you don't have feelings for me, I'm also afraid of losing our friendship._

_I know that I made some mistakes in the past and I know that I probably caused you great pain. I'm so sorry for that, I never meant to cause you pain, I love you so much that sometimes it hurts not being with you, not the able to tell you how much you mean to me. I can't live without you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives._

_I want to marry you and make you the happiest woman in the whole world, I want to have a family with you and grow old next to you, I need you in my life like I need air to breath, I can't imagine living without you, You are everything to me._

_I know that probably you are thinking that I'm mental or something but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't tell you how I feel for you, I understand if you don't love me the same way, but at last I want to let you know how much I love you, How much I want you in my life, How much I need you and want to be with you. I love you like I never loved anyone before and I will be always be there for you no matter what and no matter what kind of relationship we will have._

_You are my everything and after this I hope that you can still look me in the face even if you don't have the same feelings for me._

_With all my love_

_Harry._

Hermione put the letter inside the envelope. With her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't see clearly to put the letter back in the box. She also couldn't believe how much Harry loved whoever the girl he wrote about. It was breaking her heart knowing that Harry, who she now knew she loved, was himself still in love with someone else. If the roles had been reversed she hoped Harry would have the courage to send the letter anyway. In fact….

With all that Harry had been through he had the right to be happy. It was true that she loved him, but is also true that she wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to have the family that he always wanted for himself. She rose from her knees and went to Hedwig's cage. Hermione patted the owl and handed the letter to her.

Hedwig took the letter in her beak. "I don't know who it's for. I don't even know how owl post works, but I know you can find her Hedwig."

Hedwig paused as if considering her words and released the letter from her beak, letting it fall into Hermione's hands. Once more Hermione gently placed the letter in the owl's beak and once more Hedwig released it into Hermione's hands.

"Hedwig. You have to deliver this, I don't know who the girl is but is it's someone that Harry loves so much. You probably know who she is or some way of getting this to her. Maybe it isn't too late for him to be happy." Hermione patted the owl again.

She waited for Hedwig to go but the owl didn't move. Instead she opened her beak and let the letter fall again. Hermione frowned, considering her next course of action.

"Come on Hedwig do this for Harry. He deserves to be happy and you should give this to the girl he loves, please do that for him."

The owl refused to move and Hermione was starting to get frustrated. She shrugged, thinking without a name on the envelope it couldn't be sent by owl post. Hermione was so lost in her battle with Hedwig that she didn't notice Harry had arrived home and was standing behind her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and that made Hermione jump.

"Harry, you're home? Look, please don't get mad at me but I found a letter you wrote for someone that you love. I didn't meant to but I was cleaning and I found it. I was only thinking of you and how you should be happy. I was trying to send Hedwig off with the letter but I think she is sick or she can't deliver it without a name." Hermione was afraid of Harry's reaction, afraid he may become angry.

But instead of anger, Harry smiled. He walked to her and caressed Hermione's cheek. "Hedwig's fine, there's nothing wrong with her, is there?" Harry said to his owl as he scratched her head and Hedwig chirped in response.

"But what about - - ."

Harry watched her with smiling kind eyes. "She HAS delivered the letter."

Hermione looked at him with a confused expression "How? She hasn't moved."

"Because the girl that was meant to get that letter is here. Actually she is standing right in front of me, with the cutest frown in the whole world."

Hermione looked at Hedwig and then at Harry.

"You mean the letter was for me?" She asked with her mouth wide open in amazement.

Harry nods "That's why she never went off and also is waiting for you to take the letter."

Hermione took the letter and gave Hedwig an affectionate scratch on the head. She looked at Harry again "You loved me?"

"No, I STILL love you. I wrote that letter a few weeks before you started dating Adam, I couldn't get the courage to tell you face to face so I decided to write my feelings. It took me a long time to find the courage to write it, but I never had enough to send it And when I found out you were dating Adam I put it away, where it's been ever since. I saw how happy you were and well I decide to save the letter." He caresses her cheek "Your happiness was my top priority so I never told you my feelings. Have you ever wondered why my relationships never worked?"

"Well you always said that they were after you fame not just you"

"That and the fact that they were not you, they couldn't understand me like you do. They didn't make laugh or smile like you do and they never made me feel warm inside with by looking at you, or what it means when you smile at me. Mione, they weren't you and I only ever wanted you."

Hermione caresses his cheek "And I wanted you, I was in love with you but I never thought you could love me back, I never saw you showing any sighs of liking me more than just a friend, I always though I was like a sister to you."

Harry smiles "You were never only like a sister to me and believe me I gave you some hints about my feelings. The hugs, the jokes and even the looks and smiles but you never noticed them, so I thought you never like me back"

"Harry, love is blind. I give you so many hints as well. The whole arm grabbing, the hugs, the snuggles while I was reading, the touches, everything! I can't believe that we loved each other the whole time and we never did something about it."

"I know but now is too late, I still love you I even love you more than anything in my life but you're married," Harry said looking down.

"I not married Harry. Not for long anyway. I asked for a divorce and have already started filing the papers. If Adam doesn't give me what I want then I'll take it the hard way. That early lunch yesterday was to see my lawyers. And also I still love you"

He looks at her "You do?"

She nods "Yes, I thought I had forgotten every romantic feeling I ever had for you, but the truth is I was always comparing Adam to you and he always came up short. Now I know I never really loved him, I guess that's why it never really worked; he wasn't you Harry. And now after all he did I just got myself thinking more and more about you and how loved you make me feel. Funny how I never had any problems sleeping when Adam wasn't there but now I find I can't sleep properly unless you are beside me. I couldn't sleep because I wasn't in your arms, you weren't there with me. Harry I want to have a chance with you, I really love you and I want to be happy with you"

Harry hugged her to him tightly. "Oh Mione you can't imagine how happy that makes me, I couldn't sleep either because you weren't there in my arms and you can't imagine how hard it was for me to control myself and to not kiss you. I love you so much Mione and I want to make you happy I really do." He rested his forehead against hers.

"So that means that you are willing to give us a chance?" she asked looking at his eyes.

Harry grinned "Of course Mione, I love you and I still mean everything that it says in the letter. I want to be with you forever, I want to make you happy and be happy with you, I need you Hermione and I want you in my life for the rest of it"

Hermione traced his lips with her fingers. She was smiling at him, her arms around his waist, slowly she moved closer to him. Their lips touched slowly and they shared a romantic and sweet kiss. Both were feeling so happy and complete. They were happy and in love, nothing could beat this feeling that they both shared


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Ever After?

**AN:** First sorry for the long wait and here it is the next chapter and I also want to thank everyone for the great comments and for all the support. This one isn't that big but I hope you enjoy

Chapter Nine: Happy Ever After?

After that day Harry and Hermione decided not to hide their true feelings for each other. Legal papers for Hermione's divorce were being prepared and filed, and Harry noticed she wasn't wearing either her wedding or engagement rings. After THE kiss Harry had been looking forward to so much they both found it hard for them to spend almost any time at all apart from each other. Ron was of course happy for them both, but even more so was Luna. Actually the blond girl had one or twice been caught singing a new tune called 'About bloody time' to the tune of 'Weasley is Our King'.

A few times while Harry and Ron were alone, Ron admitted he was still worried about what Adam could do when he found out that Harry and Hermione were together. Harry knew that if Adam knew about them he may do something to try to get back at Hermione, so the two boys decided they need to watch her as closely as possible; to make sure that she was always protected.

On this night Harry and Hermione had invited Ron and Luna over for dinner. Harry was cooking while Hermione was helping him. Of course in between that they would still share a few kisses.

Hermione had never felt this happy before. For the first time in her life she was feeling loved and complete; something she had never felt with Adam. But to balance this new found joy was the knowledge that she knew Adam would be true to his word. He wouldn't let them stay like this. She knew he was going to fight back, but that just made her more determined to fight back harder if necessary.

"Love can you set the table while I finish making the salad?" Harry asked with a smile that made her melt. Hermione walked to Harry and kissed his cheek. She took the tableware she needed and walked to the dining room to set the table. She was almost done when she heard the soft sound of apparition, and turned around to see a smiling Ron and Luna. Luna went to Hermione and hugged her while Ron kissed her cheek and he went into the kitchen.

"Hi mate, you're cooking?" Ron asked patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, Mione helped too." He replied grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes "This is starting to get all mushy you two. I mean I'm glad that you two are together but Harry can you please stop grinning like a bloody idiot?"

"Sorry mate but right now I'm the happiest man in the whole world. I just love that woman so much" Harry's grin was widening now and threatening to take over his entire face.

"Harry," Ron said softly, to bring Harry back to Earth. "You know Adam isn't going to let you stay with her without causing some kind of a problem don't you?"

Harry nodded "I haven't forgotten, or at any time thought that this was going to be easy. But I'm ready to deal with anything he throws at us. I'll know the second that jerk walks anywhere near her shop and he will NOT hurt her again."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Mmmm, this smells great, what are you cooking?" Ron tried to sneak a potato as he would have at home but Harry responded very Hermione like and hit Ron's hand.

"Hermione's been giving you bossy lessons?"

"She doesn't have to. Luna your husband is trying to eat before it's served out," Harry said grinning.

Ron gave Harry a slight glare while Luna comes quickly into the kitchen, grabbing Ron's arm and pushes him away. "Honestly Ronald, can't you behave a little and wait for dinner?"

"But ---"

"No buts, gee but I don't know where you get your appetite from" Luna said as she guided her husband away from the kitchen and sat him on the couch. "I need to use a proximity charm to keep him out of the kitchen at home," she told a laughing Hermione.

"Thanks for the tip," Hermione replied. Hermione and Harry where trying not to laugh as Harry walked quietly behind Hermione and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You won't do something like that to me, right?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione giggled "Only if you behave like a two year old kid." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. In response Harry nuzzled her neck

"You know I won't behave like a two year old boy but I have to admit that it would be very funny to drive you insane"

"You already do, you don't need to act like a two year old." She kissed him on the lips. They were getting lost in their little world. The kiss was slow and gentle, just like their love for each other, Hermione's hands were now on his cheeks while Harry's hands start going up and down her back. They had completely forgotten that they weren't alone in there.

"Bloody hell can you two just wait till we leave before you start playing suck-face?" Ron asked loud enough to bring them back to reality.

"Ronald! Can't you leave your two best friends alone for a second?" Luna said glaring at her husband.

"A second? They'll be like that all night and I'm hungry." As if to prove his words Ron's stomach groans.

Luna rolled her eyes "You are always hungry"

The two couples had a wonderful evening together. Dinner was great and the mood couldn't have been better. Ron for his part continued to act like a child, and Luna was forced to warn him that if he kept it up he would be sleeping on the couch for a mouth.

Harry couldn't stop laughing. He knew how much his mate just loved to be with his wife, of course after that threat Ron started to behave at last a little. At around midnight Luna decided she and Ron would leave and allow the new couple to be alone.

Half an hour later Harry was already in bed, whilst Hermione was in the bathroom; THEIR bathroom, getting ready.

"We should do this more often," Harry said. "It was great to have them over."

"I know. It was so cool and funny. We really should do this more often." She came from the bathroom and to the bed they had shared for a month now.

After snuggling close to Harry and resting her head on his chest, she looked up at him "This is great, isn't it? We are finally together and happy."

Harry kissed her forehead "I know. But we also know that we are going to face a storm with Adam."

"I know," Hermione replied sadly. "He didn't want the divorce at all never mind being friendly about it. I know that he is going to do everything he can to fight it and me."

Harry hugged her tight to him "But I will be there for you, always and forever. No matter what we are going to be finally happy."

Hermione smiled and kisses him sweetly on the lips. After sharing a few more kisses the couple fell asleep with happy smiles and in each others arms. But as both had spoken they knew that this wasn't their happy ever after; not yet anyway. Not until Adam was completely out of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

**A/N:** Sooooooooo sorry everyone, I've been having HUGE computer problems and internet too but here it is the chapter and I promise that I will update next Saturday, once again so sorry about the delay.

Chapter Ten: Complications

Harry and Hermione couldn't be happier with their live. They were spending as much time together as possible and enjoying just he simple things. Usually they met for lunch unless Hermione was having lunch with Luna, which happened often. Hermione was sitting in the restaurant near her shop waiting for Harry, looking forward to seeing him again only hours after kissing him goodbye this morning. And what a kiss!

She briefly scanned the menu though by now she knew everything on it from memory. Without warning she felt someone covering her eyes with their hands. Hermione smiled and said "Harry stop joking around" The hands were slowly removed and Hermione's smile disappeared as she saw who's hands they were.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I saw you sitting by yourself and well I decide to say 'Hi'," Adam said with a smile.

"I don't want to talk with you and we have nothing to talk about. Save anything you want to say for my lawyers," She said glaring at him.

Adam laughed "My dear Hermione if you think that this is going to be easy you are so wrong, I'm not going to allow you to be happy with your _new_ love"

"Adam there is nothing that you can do that will destroy what Harry and I have, WE love each other and we trust each other more than you ever trusted me. I'm gone Adam. I'm not yours anymore."

Hermione felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and she relaxed, knowing immediately who's hands they were. As soon as she felt them she smiled.

"You can try anything you want Adam but you should know that next time you lay a finger on her you won't be so lucky. Be a man for probably the first time in your life and give Hermione what she wants. If you EVER loved her just do this one thing for her and move on with your life." Harry spoke in a very calm manner. For the first time in a month Harry had been calm when talking to Adam.

Adam didn't like what he heard or the manner in which Harry had said it. He glared at them both. "This isn't going to be easy for either of you, Mark my words I will have her back Potter"

"Just try to do something and you will see what will happen to you," Harry said glaring at him.

Adam turned on his heels and left without bothering to answer him back, Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and took a seat in front of her.

"Are you ok love?" he asked holding her hand.

Hermione nodded "To be honest I was waiting for this to happen. I mean I knew he wasn't going to leave us alone; no surprise there I guess."

"I know but this isn't just about you Mione. It's about us. I'm not going to let anything break us apart or even hurt you so don't worry." Harry kissed her hand and smiled.

They ordered and chatted lightly about happy things although neither could forget what had Adam said. They also both knew that he would be true to his words, but right now they didn't want to spend a minute worrying about him. They knew they would have to keep an eye open and Hermione would have to be careful from now on.

Their lunch complete they walked around the Muggle parts of London like any other couple obviously in love. Hermione's arm was around Harry's waist and Harry's arm around hers. They were just window shopping until they stopped (or rather Hermione stopped) outside a cute baby shop, Hermione smile intensified and Harry knew that she was still thinking about a family. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Love look at that, they have the sweetest things. Oh look at those little clothes; they are so tiny." Hermione couldn't stop admire everything in the store.

Harry smiled as well. "It's hard to think anyone can be that small isn't it?"

Hermione was watching Harry's face and smiled up at him. "I know, Everything is so tiny it's hard to understand how they can fit into those little outfits, and they look so cute all dressed up."

Harry wrapped both arms around her waist "You want to go inside don't you?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and they entered the shop together. As soon as she stepped a foot inside she was lost among all the cute baby items. The shop was amazing with so many cute things that she didn't know where to start looking, Harry had to admit that he was just as lost as Hermione. He too couldn't wait to have a baby.

Hermione was inspecting a pretty baby blue blanket. She looks at Harry "This makes you want to have a baby even more, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. You still want to have a family?" Harry asked, slightly afraid of what her answer might be.

Hermione nodded deliberately. "Now more than ever, seeing I am with the man that I love. You?"

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, what could be better than to have a family with the women that I love?"

Hermione smiled "I feel the same," and kissed him back.

They kept looking around the shop and had to agree that they loved everything in it.

They headed back towards Diagon Alley and Harry escorted Hermione all the way back to work. As Harry returned to St Mungos he was still thinking about having a baby, so was Hermione. Both also knew that their future together had to wait until Hermione's divorce was finalised.

That night at home they were watching TV together. Harry once again was playing with Hermione's hair while watching some nameless action movie while Hermione snuggle against him with a book. Harry looked at her and grinned, she looked so beautiful, he kissed her cheek and Hermione smiled.

"Is the T.V. too loud for you love?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm used to reading with noise." She looked at him and smiles. "But thank you for asking."

Harry laughed a little "I hope you weren't referring to me."

Hermione giggled "No, you were more a distraction for me. I have to admit that I always found very hard to read when you were around."

"What can say. I guess I am just so charming," Harry said grinning.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "You are so full of yourself Potter."

"But you love me."

Hermione sighed trying not to look as love struck as she felt. "Yeah I do, maybe that's my mistake."

As soon as the words were out of her lips Hermione knew she would be in trouble. She put her book down and tried to run from Harry who was chasing her and both were laughing.

"Your little devil," Harry said running after. "I'm going to catch you Mione, you can run but you can't hide"

She ran to their room and was trying to quickly going to close the door behind her but Harry had caught up and was blocking the door with his foot. Both were laughing like children and Hermione let go of the door as she threw herself on the bed.

"You are in so much trouble Mione," Harry said reaching for her.

Hermione was still trying to get away from him but not minding at all that his hands were on her ankles. He gently caught her in his arms and pushed her down on the bed, Propping himself above her his hands pinned her own above her head and he commenced smothering her with kisses.

"See? I told you that I would catch you," He said grinning.

"Not good. Not good at all, now I'm in big trouble." Hermione said looking into his eyes.

Harry nodded "You can be sure of that love"

"Please just don't be to evil"

"Don't worry, I won't" Harry was grinning

Hermione didn't like that grin one bit. She knew what it meant. Harry started kissing her jaw line, her cheek and her lips all the while holding her hands down. Hermione couldn't break free and she didn't want to.

Slowly he started kissing the nape of her neck, not missing her weak stop. When he reached it he slowed his kisses down and was kissing her so sweetly it only made her close her eyes and melt, Harry smiled seeing the effect he was having on her, slowly kissing her throat and watching her bite her lower lip.

Without any doubt he was going to have some fun tonight. He was going to tease her so much until she couldn't stand it anymore. He continued kissing her neck and then her shoulders, yes this night was going to be amazing!


	11. Chapter 11: Adam’s True Colours

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot to me and here it is the next chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think

Chapter Eleven: Adam's True Colours

Hermione woke and immediately shivered. She didn't remember either of them leaving the window open last night and an early morning breeze was flapping against the soft pink and white curtains she had put up only a few days ago. She smiled when Harry had told her to change anything and everything about the house they now shared together and she thought she might just do that.

But now her thoughts slipped away from decorating and back to last night. She blushed and pulled the sheets above her head as she giggled. Oh yes last night, what happened last night could make the even the shyest person blush deep red.

As the sheets were pulled up over her head she opened her eyes for the first time, noticing Harry wasn't there. She smoothed the mattress with her hand where he had slept. It was still warm and as her hand made contact with the sheet she remembered the touch of her hands upon him last night; and his touch upon her. She frowned slightly, disappointed he had ducked out so early and she looked around the room to find it empty but for herself. She listened for any sound of him in the bathroom, but he wasn't there. She was just sitting up and was reaching for her robe as Harry appeared at the open doorway with a huge smile and carrying a large breakfast tray, complete with what looked like enough food to supply a table of twelve.

"Good morning love," Harry said and sat the tray upon her lap and kissed her forehead.

Hermione sat up fully and pulled the sheets around her as Harry went to the window and closed it. "Morning," Hermione replied. "Mmmm love this smells great."

Harry came back to her and helped her arrange the breakfast so it balanced better. "I hope this is to Madame's liking. I think I have managed to get ALL your favourites. We have fruit salad, orange juice, tea, toast, butter, pancakes and orange cake"

"I hope you don't expect me to eat this all on my own?"

"I was planning on sharing it with you, if you are in a sharing mood."

She beckoned him with a crooked finger and as he approached she reached out and held Harry's cheeks with both hands as she gave him a passionate and deep kiss. "Always!"

He sat beside her in bed and she propped up with her back resting against his chest and Harry kissed her neck sweetly, causing her melt.

"I'm starving love." Harry whispered breathlessly. "After all that exercise from last night," and he nuzzled her neck again.

Hermione blushed even more than she had earlier. "Lets eat love, I'm starving too. After all, you tired me out."

They started eating and enjoying the morning in each other arms. Almost as soon as they had finished they were both enjoying another snogging session. They couldn't have enough of each other; they loved each other so much that they just wanted to stay like that forever.

Harry was kissing Hermione's forehead "We need to go love"

She frowns a little "Do we have to?"

Harry sighed and nuzzles her neck "Unfortunately yes. I'll try to maybe pop in sometime during the day, but I can't promise anything," Harry said, masking a great big lie. He wasn't going to try he WAS going to see her later as a surprise.

Hermione grinned "That would be lovely."

"I don't even want to be apart from you for even a few hours."

Hermione grinned and hugged him "I feel the same, I love you so much that I just want to spend every minute of every day with you."

They shared a last and very passionate kiss, but at Harry's urging that they were going to be late Harry broke away, reluctantly, and turned the shower on for her as he took the remains of breakfast back to the kitchen. As Hermione showered Harry made the bed, but this time using magic and he watched adoringly as Hermione dressed.

Harry escorted Hermione to her bookshop and after a long and passionate goodbye kiss (at which the three girls that worked for Hermione giggled like jealous schoolgirls) Harry departed, with a wink to the girls.

During the day Harry was working through his appointments with ridiculous ease. He smiled and nodded to all and even had a silly idiot grin on his face all through what was usually a chore of a staff meeting. All and sundry referred to Harry's good mood and one person asked if Harry's change was due to some substance that could be bought. Harry quickly shook his head and replied "Money can't buy this treasure; it's priceless." He skipped through the morning as if it were only minutes, and then eyeing the clock to see it was nearly One O'clock he skipped out with lunch in hand. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind or stop grinning as he approached the far end of Diagon alley and stopped.

Hermione's bookshop, 'BossyBooks' was about 30 meters away and Harry watched as the last person he expected to be seeing exiting the store quickly look left and right as if to check to make sure he hadn't been seen, and skulk away. Harry's initial reaction had been to run after him and grab him by the throat but instead for Hermione's sake Harry let Adam scurry off before he walked into the bookstore.

Harry walked in and his frown instantly lightened at the smiles of Hermione's girls. "Hi," he said to each of them. They all agreed Harry was the best thing to happen to Hermione and they instantly liked him. Of course they all knew Harry before ever meeting him such was his fame, but unlike Adam who always looked at them in a slightly sleazy manner they instantly felt safe with Harry Potter.

One saw the picnic basket he held and laughed. "Does she know?"

"Not yet. Is she okay?"

"I think so, she's in her office."

Harry walked and knocked on the door. She was in the middle of a mountain of paperwork when Harry knocked on the door and poked his head inside. As she saw him her frown changed instantly to a beaming smile. "Harry, what a lovely surprise!"

Harry kissed her cheek and quickly nibbled her ear as he had the evening before; neither of them had forgotten.

"What was he doing here?" Harry asked. "Did he touch you? Yell at you?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Adam."

"Huh?"

Harry paused, now HE was confused. "Adam was in here. I saw him leave."

"He didn't see me. One sec." Hermione walked out and Harry followed her. They went to the counter where the three girls stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Was Adam in here just now?" Hermione asked.

Kathy answered first. "Only for a minute."

"What did he want?" Hermione asked.

"He asked if Hermione was in and then he went over to the bookshelf on the far wall."

"He didn't go near her office?" Harry asked.

"No." they replied as one.

Harry looked confused at Hermione who looked confused back. "Maybe," Harry said "Maybe he was buying a book?"

The three girls laughed and even Hermione giggled. "Adam isn't much of a reader."

Kathy spoke up "He had a book anyway."

Harry stopped and looked at her. "He didn't have one when he left?"

"He did when he came in, a small green one," Veronica said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again before Harry took charge. "Which bookshelf did he go to?" Veronica showed him and Harry and Hermione scanned the shelves. Hermione saw it at an instant.

"That one!" she said certainly.

"Are you sure?"

"Harry I know EVERY book in the whole shop. I've read most of them. THAT book doesn't belong."

Harry reached for it before Hermione stayed his hand. "Careful, it may be charmed."

Harry stopped. "He wasn't wearing gloves," and removed the book. He examined it and handed it to Hermione. It took less than a second for the significance to hit home. Kathy knew at once what it meant but Veronica and her younger sister Susan didn't.

"Illegal charms and spells! Harry this is a banned book. It's forbidden to have it let alone sell it. I'd be shut down if anyone from the Ministry even saw it was here."

Harry's anger was instant and he spun on his heels and was halfway to the door. "HARRY NO!"

Harry stopped at her words. "But he---"

"And he'll deny it. We can't prove it - - ."

"But Kathy saw - - "

"A book; just a green book. His word against ours. He'll deny it."

Harry wasn't convinced. He STILL wanted to chase after Adam and throttle him.

"Please!" Hermione said this was enough. He walked to her and held her tight before kissing her deeply.


End file.
